


Now as good as any

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Sectumsempra, just some sort of fucked up foreplay, there aint not hanky panky going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never wanted to hurt you,” Harry whispered as he saw the faint scars crisscrossing all of Draco’s torso. He placed a finger on the edge of one and followed all over Draco’s tummy till it ended. The blond took a sharp breath.</p><p>Or the one where Harry talks about that night and kisses his own doings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now as good as any

**Author's Note:**

> [commander-ravengriffin](http://commander-ravengriffin.tumblr.com/) prompted: Hey! For the 100 prompts, can you do 36. ‘I never wanted to hurt you.’ with drarry (obviously)? Thanks xxx
> 
> One of those saving because it's faitly long and i like to have all my shit on the same place.

“I never wanted to hurt you,” Harry whispered as he saw the faint scars crisscrossing all of Draco’s torso. He placed a finger on the edge of one and followed all over Draco’s tummy till it ended. The blond took a sharp breath.

“This is not the time, Potter,” he murmured and Harry wanted to tell him he was wrong. This was the only time, this was the best time, this was possibly a one-time opportunity because if they didn’t talk about what was obviously there, would they ever? If they weren’t going to bring them up the first time they were facing them together, it would be one of those things Harry kept going about in his mind but never had the guts to vocalize. 

“Now as good as any,” he said and laid down between Draco’s bare legs, head high enough for him to put his chin in Draco’s navel. He kept himself hovering just an inch or two above, though and clasped his hands around Draco’s sides. He kissed the skin he’d once broken. 

“I was so angry,” Harry said. He ghosted his lips along the curve of Draco’s hip bone. 

“Harry,” Draco pleaded, fisting the sheets. Harry ignored him.

“I was so angry I used a spell I didn’t even know what it did. Did you know? I just  _ used  _ it.” He deliberately breathed over Draco’s skin and Draco only whined a little, but it was a sound Harry had never heard coming from him and he wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. Pushing himself a little further up, he continued. “ _ He  _ knew the counterspell because he was the one who created it.” Harry huffed. “I was lucky he was around.” 

“ _ I  _ was lucky, you mean.” Harry looked up and Draco craned his head off the bed to meet his gaze. 

Harry shook his head. “ _ I  _ was lucky.” Draco dropped his head to the bed again and Harry continued his journey over his stomach. It dragged more sounds through Draco’s throat and they pleased Harry immensely, even if they were having a somewhat serious conversation at the same time. 

“I tried to hit you with spells worse than this,” Draco confessed faintly and Harry held onto him tighter. 

“I know,” he said. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.” 

Draco stopped breathing when Harry slid his tongue down Draco’s happy trail. Harry stopped just above Draco’s underwear and laughed quietly at the distressed sound Draco made, then crawled up to lay atop the other man; squared him in and had him look him in the eye. 

Draco’s eyes were burnt out fires of grey smoke. “You’re going to kill me, Potter, if you don’t-”

“Draco...” Harry said and Draco snapped his mouth closed. Harry kissed him, close-mouthed and chaste but Draco pushed lightly into it. 

“I am sorry,” Harry said and felt himself choke on the words. 

“I forgive you,” Draco said against his lips. “Now, get back to the  _ fun  _ part of getting naked together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
